<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Госпожа Смерть by sunlight_willow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666140">Госпожа Смерть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow'>sunlight_willow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>о странной романтике и величии Смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Госпожа Смерть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слишком много их умирает.<br/>Слишком. Зачем? Не знаю.<br/>Почему уходят, еще не очнувшись от сна?<br/>Почему же? Виною всего она.</p><p>Страж молчаливый,<br/>Свет жизни собой затмевая,<br/>Средь людей, пока что счастливых,<br/>Ходит, все замки закрывая.</p><p>Нет веселья в глазах мертвых —<br/>Лишь торжество немое.<br/>Госпожа Смерть явилась снова!<br/>Придет и уйдет, нас возьмет с собою.</p><p>Без гордости, но с величием,<br/>Взор на нас с тобой обращая,<br/>Снова выйдет за рамки обычного,<br/>Лишь память от нас оставляя.</p><p>Слышишь ли ты шелест шелка?<br/>Видишь ли — тени сгустились?<br/>Еще чуть-чуть — и обломится иголка…<br/>Видишь — крылатые люди с небес спустились?</p><p>Все здесь лишь по ее желанью,<br/>Для кого-то — блаженство дарили,<br/>Нам же теперь — лишь страданья —<br/>Госпожа Смерть так решила.</p><p>Кем ты был и кем я была?<br/>Это отныне неважно.<br/>Ведь все короли сгорают дотла,<br/>И, если честно, — мне страшно.</p><p>Свет или Тьма — все одинаково<br/>В мире, где правит она.<br/>Красота чужого уродства<br/>Равносильна уродству прекрасного.</p><p>Предадимся же ей, не вернемся обратно,<br/>Госпожа Смерть все равно не позволит.<br/>Для нас не будет второй попытки.<br/>Останемся<br/>Просто<br/>Рядом.</p><p>Спасибо, Госпожа…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>